The Scarf
by RedAtHeart
Summary: Son obsession pour elle avait commencé par une écharpe, du parfum et une robe rouge. Toute la suite n'était pas de sa faute. Vraiment pas. Traduction de la fiction de AnneM.Oliver du même nom. EN COURS.


Cette fiction est une traduction de la fanfiction écrite en américain par AnneM. Oliver (/s/6874080/1/The-Scarf), publiée avec son aimable autorisation. Je l'en remercie du fond du coeur, il y avait longtemps déjà que je voulais la traduire. Comme d'habitude, la Potterverse appartient à Joanne Rowling et je ne cherche pas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice.

Je remercie également mes bêta-lectrices chéries, ErwanMalefoy, Emiwyn et LoveYouAnyway. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Pleure comme si tes pensées étaient rire !_

_Souris comme si les larmes devaient suivre !_

_Marie tes désirs à tes malheurs,_

_Et songe que la primeur de la vie en vaut bien la rose !_

**Song**(Verse 1)

Elizabeth Barrett Browing.

* * *

Premier chapitre : Un Temps et une place pour chaque chose.

Hermione Granger savait qu'il y avait un temps et une place pour chaque chose. Comme le disait la Bible, il y avait un temps pour la joie et un temps pour modérer sa joie. Dans quelques jours à peine, Bill Weasley épouserait la femme de ses rêves, et cela se révélait être un douloureux rappel que même en ces temps de peine – une heure où le monde était en train de s'effondrer – il y avait encore un temps et une place pour tout.

La vie continuait avec ou sans elle, quand bien même elle se sentait coupable de faire les magasins alors qu'elle avait jeté aux _Oubliettes_ la mémoire de ses parents et qu'elle les avait envoyés en Australie à peine une semaine auparavant. Sa dernière réflexion demeurait – aujourd'hui était un temps pour la joie et la célébration d'une continuité de la vie et de l'amour, à travers le mariage de Bill et Fleur. De plus, le mariage comblait un certain besoin de normalité et de quotidien avant l'inconnu à venir.

Elle avait toujours à l'esprit qu'elle ne faisait les magasins que pour une robe mais elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter au rayon cosmétique du grand magasin moldu. Elle vit alors un présentoir du parfum préféré de sa mère. Même si Hermione ne portait habituellement que de l'eau de rose ou de la lotion parfumée, sa mère, elle, portait toujours « Beauté ». Voir ce grand présentoir avec ces splendides bouteilles de parfum la rendait nostalgique et mélancolique, et lui faisait amèrement regretter sa mère.

Elle se saisit d'un testeur et vaporisa un peu de parfum sur son poignet, le secoua en l'air puis renifla. Il sentait divinement bon.

« Désireriez-vous une bouteille ? » demanda la vendeuse.

Hermione fit un non discret de la tête et dit :

« Non, je l'adore mais il est trop cher. Il me rappelle ma mère. Elle le porte tout le temps. »

Elle replaça avec un sourire le testeur sur son présentoir, et s'avança dans le magasin. Elle remarqua juste après ce rayon un portant d'écharpes en mérinos. La majorité de la laine de mérinos provenait d'Australie et cela aussi lui faisait penser à ses parents. Elle choisit une écharpe multicolore aux motifs écossais, porta la douce laine à son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait besoin d'une écharpe chaude, quelques soient les endroits où Ron, Harry et elle pourraient aller cet automne. Même si elle ne pouvait acheter le parfum, elle pouvait acheter cette jolie écharpe. Au moins, elle était pratique.

Après avoir acheté l'écharpe, elle commença à parcourir les rayons « robe ». Hermione restait méfiante, les mots du professeur Maugrey rebondissant dans les recoins de son esprit… « _Vigilance constante !_ ». En fait, ni Ron ni Lupin n'avait pensé que ce soit judicieux de faire les magasins seule. Lupin l'avait avertie que Voldemort adorerait affaiblir Harry en s'attaquant à ses amis. Elle le savait déjà, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait poussée à éloigner ses parents. Cependant, elle avait besoin d'être seule durant ce court et dernier instant. Personne ne l'avait compris et, n'étant pas capable de le leur fait comprendre, elle n'avait même pas essayé.

D'ailleurs, elle pouvait s'occuper un peu d'elle. Elle avait sa baguette et son intelligence pour elle, et elle se trouvait dans un grand magasin moldu. Elle pouvait s'acheter une robe puis revenir directement au Terrier et dans deux jours à peine, ils iraient sauver Harry de la maison des Dursley puis le mariage pourrait avoir lieu.

Alors qu'elle sortait une courte robe lilas, Hermione faillit rire en voyant le prix sur l'étiquette. Elle la remit à sa place et en effleura quelques autres. Sa main vint s'arrêter sur une robe bleue.

« Celle-là ne rendrait pas bien sur vous », dit une voix dans son dos.

Hermione bondit et sortit presque sa baguette de la poche cachée de son jean. Derrière elle se tenait un homme grand, presque ou à peine trentenaire, avec de longs cheveux sombres portés essentiellement en tresses et en dreadlocks. Il était d'une beauté crapuleuse, sa tenue était peu soignée et certainement inhabituelle, hors normes. Si Hermione avait eu à deviner, elle aurait dit qu'il était tout sauf un banal Moldu. Cet homme était un sorcier. La seule chose qui lui restait à déterminer était de savoir s'il était un ami ou un ennemi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » siffla-t-elle dans un semblant de murmure.

— Un inconnu amical et avant-gardiste qui se contentait de s'occuper de ses affaires, se tenant simplement en retrait à regarder une jolie fille choisir une robe tout aussi jolie. Mais ensuite j'ai dû intervenir, voyez-vous. Je ne peux pas vous laisser choisir une couleur aussi horrible, non non non, ça n'irait absolument pas. »

Il tourna lentement autour d'elle. Les cheveux d'Hermione se dressèrent sur sa nuque à mesure qu'il approchait. Tout dans cet homme hurlait au danger. Elle était certaine qu'il savait qui elle était mais la réciproque n'était pas valable. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un Mangemort. S'il n'en était pas un, qui pouvait-il être, alors ? Comme il passait à côté de son épaule, son corps frôla le sien et elle frissonna involontairement – jurant intérieurement.

Quand il réapparut devant elle, il tenait une stupéfiante robe rouge.

« Celle-là serait magnifique sur vous. Une belle robe pour une belle fille.

— Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau, avec plus de force, repoussant le bras levé qui tenait la robe.

Son autre main surgit rapidement et s'empara de son poignet. Il l'attira à lui et dit :

« Où sont vos manières, Miss Granger ? Vous devriez me donner votre nom d'abord. »

Il lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil.

« Apparemment vous connaissez déjà mon nom, imbécile », fit-elle avec rage

Il lui sourit de ses dents parfaitement droites et blanches. Sa proximité lui fit retenir sa respiration de peur qu'il sente mauvais ou qu'il soit sale, mais il semblait n'être rien de tout cela. Il sentait… bon. Il sentait le musc, le cuir et l'homme. Ses habits étaient étranges mais propres et ordonnés. Ses cheveux étaient longs mais ils semblaient propres eux aussi.

Il continuait de et elle de froncer les sourcils, faisant légèrement la grimace comme ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de son poignet. Il s'en rendit compte et desserra légèrement sa prise, le même air amusé flottant sur son beau visage.

« Mon nom n'est pas imbécile, c'est Scabior. Un S, un R, si ça t'intéresse.

— Comme c'est charmant, vous savez écrire, railla-t-elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne. Et est-ce votre prénom ou votre nom de famille ?

— Oui », répondit-il vaguement.

Elle se détourna de lui, une peur sourde lui tordant le ventre. Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir seule. Elle était en danger. Cet homme savait qui elle était. Elle s'apprêtait à fuir lorsque son bras entoura sa hanche avec douceur et fermeté, la laissant démunie et profondément honteuse. Elle oscilla légèrement et en perdit presque l'équilibre. Elle retomba contre lui et lâcha le petit sac avec l'écharpe.

Il stabilisa son dos contre sa poitrine et murmura :

« Il n'est pas sûr pour les petits copains Sang-de-Bourbe de Harry Potter d'être dehors tout seuls, surtout quand il y a une récompense pour leur tête. Ta tête est la plus chère qui soit, Beauté. Hmm, comme ce parfum que tu as essayé. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'éloigna de lui, retirant son bras par la même occasion puis se tourna, avisant l'air amusé sur son visage avenant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda-t-elle.

— Est-ce que tu sais qu'un certain Mangemort du nom de Greyback t'apprécie tout particulièrement ? demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement badin. Il te veut pour lui tout seul. S'il t'avait pour dîner, il ne resterait rien au petit-déjeuner, ma jolie. »

Ses yeux s'étrécirent soudainement.

« C'est bien le problème, tu es trop habituée à t'occuper de tout le monde au lieu de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demandais, qui est là pour prendre soin de toi, Beauté ?

— Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même, et n'essayez pas de l'oublier. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni la personne avec qui vous me confondez, mais laissez-moi tranquille », avertit-elle en se reculant, jusqu'à ce que sa hanche heurte durement un présentoir de robe.

Elle jeta un œil au magasin plein à craquer. Elle ne pouvait transplaner d'ici. Elle avait besoin de disparaître d'une cabine d'essayage afin que personne ne la remarque.

Ils se regardaient en silence, elle méfiante mais sans peur, lui visiblement amusé et sans gêne aucune. Elle le dépassa la tête haute. Il lui fit un demi-sourire, se pencha sur elle pour rattraper le poignet qu'elle avait parfumé et y prit une profonde inspiration. Exhalant avec lenteur, il dit :

« Maintenant, je m'en souviendrai. »

Il attendait un battement de cœur, son poignet toujours près de son nez. Chaque respiration s'imprégnait de sa peau, faisait bondir et s'affoler son pouls. Il demanda :

« Tu ne vas même pas me dire au revoir, Beauté ? Je ne sais pas quand nous aurons l'occasion de nous recroiser. »

Elle arracha son poignet du sien une fois de plus et l'avertit :

« Vraiment, vous faites erreur sur la personne. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, alors maintenant laissez-moi tranquille. »

Elle se précipita immédiatement vers une cabine d'essayage et transplana au Terrier aussi vite que possible.

Elle n'avait pas pris de robe et elle avait oublié son écharpe – c'était globalement une sortie ratée. Elle ne raconta jamais à quiconque quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

La veille du mariage, un paquet à son nom parvint par hibou au Terrier. Elle était seule devant le porche lorsqu'il arriva, enveloppé de papier brun, ficelé et accompagné d'une carte à son nom. Mal assurée, elle l'ouvrit lentement en se demandant ce que cela pouvait être et si elle devait en parler à Harry, Ron ou Lupin. Elle s'étrangla en voyant finalement ce qu'il contenait.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient son écharpe, une bouteille de parfum et la robe rouge.


End file.
